


The Fallen

by SinfullySimple



Category: Flash (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Sadness, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: Leonard and Lisa were on a heist. It was just supost to be a simple heist. Then everything goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is I'm sorry. I really am.

“Come out with your hands up! You’re completely surrounded!”

“Lenny!” Lisa Snart called. “We have to go!”

“I know!” Leonard Snart called back, sounding irritated and not as calm as normal. “The problem is that there is nowhere to go!”

“What do we do than Len?” She asked, quieting her voice. “There are no people in here. It was supposed to be an easy job.”

“I know.” Lenard said, lowering his voice to match hers. “Just let me think.”

“We don’t have time!” Lisa said, her voice rising again.

“One more chance!” The megaphone sounded. “Come out with your hands up now or we’re coming in!”

Lenard thought frantically. It was supposed to be an easy job. In and out with no problem. Apparently though, somebody had tipped off the cops because now they were surrounded. He had his cold gun, and Lisa had her gold gun, but those wouldn’t do much against a shower of bullets coming at them. There’s no way out. He realized. They would have to surrender, and break out later. He couldn’t risk them hurting Lisa.

“Alright,” He said turning to Lisa. “We’re going to surrender, then we’ll be out of jail by the end of the week ok?”

Lisa nodded. They had done this before, but what happened next was something neither of them were expecting.

Suddenly something crashed through the window to their right and landed on the ground with a loud CLANG. It started to spit out smoke and Leonard realized that it was too late. Next thing they knew, the doors were kicked down and officers poured in.

Lisa, reacting on instinct, started and fired at the police. Which they took as a sign to open fire. Len just had time to push his sister out of the way before all the guns went off. He moved her, curling up on top of her to make sure that she was safe. When the noise stopped everyone stood frozen at the scene before them.

What they saw was Leonard Snart covering his sister… with multiple bullet wounds.  
When Lisa realizes that the shooting had stopped, she was curious as to why Leonard wasn’t getting off her. She nudged him but he didn’t move, didn’t even make a sound. No. She thought, the realization dawning on her. NO!

She quickly rolled him off of her. He slumped lifelessly to the floor spread out. “No!” She cried out. There were multiple bullet wounds all along his body. Blood was quickly accumulating on the floor around them.

The officers stared in shock, not sure what to do. Then, there was a weak cough and Leonard Snart cracked his eyes open. “L-Lisa?” He said. His voice came out as barely a whisper. He coughed again and crimson drops fell on his lips.

“Oh my gosh Lenny!” She said, breaking down into sobs.

“I’m ‘k.” He said weakly.

“You bastard! Why did you do that?!” She all but yelled.

Leonard smirked at her, but it quickly turned into a grimace. “Had ta pro-protect you.” 

“No! I can handle myself! I’m not a little girl!” Lisa sobbed back.

Again Leonard smiled. “ ‘s ok. P-promise me you’ll g-go find Ci-Cisco.”

Lisa looked at him. “Cisco? Why?!”

“So you not a-alone.”

Lisa nodded, giving in to her brother's last wish. “I love you Lenny.”

He smiled and closed his eyes, his hand going limp in hers.

Lisa cried harder and cling desperately to her brother’s hand. One of the cops stepped forward; Detective Joe West. He gently took the girl into his arms and led her away from the body of her brother. They could arrest her and deal with that stuff later, right now all Lisa Snart was was a girl with no family.


End file.
